A Letter
by lovinMaya
Summary: Severus receives an upsetting letter from home and turns to Lily for comfort. Severus/Lily - not Canon. For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Some swearing, and implied abuse. Please read, review, and most importantly, enjoy!


**A/N:** This is written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition! I had to sink my favorite ship - James/Lily by writing a Severus/Lily story. Needless to say, it was difficult. Optional prompts are:

2. Red nails  
4. Every cloud has a silver lining.  
6. Countryside

~Maya

* * *

**A Letter**

The bathroom in the girls' dormitory was littered with makeup and accessories and clothes, much to the irritation of Lily's roommates. She had locked herself in the bathroom to prepare for a date—at the moment she was painting her nails bright red just to see if her boyfriend would notice them (Severus always noticed that kind of thing, and Lily loved it). Her hair was twisted into a casual, messy bun, and she was wearing a beige tank top, black shorts, and black tights under them. Finally, when the pinkie was done and Lily was satisfied, she staggered out of the bathroom, searching for a clock in panic.

"Am I late? How long was I in there?"

"Calm down," said Mary McDonald, the only other person in the room.

"Where is everyone?" asked Lily.

"They left," said Mary, looking amused. "They got tired of waiting to pee."

"Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry," she said. "I've got to get going."

"Have fun on your date with Snape," said Mary. Only Lily, who knew Mary so well, could detect a hint of sourness in her voice.

"What?" Lily demanded, turning around to face her. "Do you have a problem with him?"

"No, no—"

"Then what is it?"

"He's a bit quiet," Mary admitted.

"To you," replied Lily shortly.

"I suppose after Potter, quiet is what you want, though," she said.

"That," said Lily, pulling a navy blue cardigan over her shoulders, "is correct. Now, good night."

* * *

Severus was waiting at the top of the Astronomy Tower in his usual Hogwarts robes, nervous about what was taking Lily so long. They had only just started seeing each other, and the idea that she might change her mind at a moment's notice absolutely terrified him. When he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, his heart leapt and relief washed over him like a massive ocean.

"Sorry I'm late, Sev!" Lily cried, wrapping him in a tight, warm hug.

"It's all right," he said, though he couldn't have been more ecstatic.

"What's up?" she asked, crossing her legs as she sat beside him.

Shrugging, Severus said, "I got a letter from my mother today."

Lily's mouth dropped open. "Are you—really? From your mum?" Eileen Snape had not replied to any of Severus's letters all term.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Well, what does it say?" she asked.

"Not much," he said quietly, refusing to meet her eye.

Leaning closer, Lily said softly, "Severus, what's wrong?"

With a sigh, he pulled the crumpled letter out of his robes and thrust it at her. Unhesitatingly, she took it from him and started reading.

"_Dear Severus_," she began, "_Your letters have not gone unnoticed. I am sorry it took so long to reply_—well, that's bloody nice of her," Lily added sarcastically. Severus managed to crack a smile, but only just. Lily continued, "_—but your father and I have been worse than ever. He left Spinner's End two days ago, and I wanted to wait until I was sure he was gone before I told you. It doesn't seem as though he is returning, at least not soon. –Your mother."_

Fists and jaw clenched, Severus didn't utter a word. Lily raised a hand to his shoulder and stroked it for a few moments in silence, allowing him to feel her comfort.

"Sev, I'm sorry," she said lowly.

"Doesn't matter," he replied.

"Of course it does." Her voice was gentle, as it always was when she spoke to him. "Talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," he said harshly.

Lily sighed and wrapped her arms around Severus's shoulders, not knowing what else to do.

"It makes me angry," he said finally. "It makes me angry that he treats us like that and just leaves, just fucking leaves us. Who the hell is he to do that? What gives him the right? What a bastard!"

"Yeah," said Lily. "You're completely right, Sev. What else?"

"What else? What else?" he cried. "He bloody _tortured_ everyone he came in contact with! Everyone hated him, so he cut them all off. Not us, though. Not his 'family.' We had to stay by him because Mother was all about her fucking _loyalty—_it makes me sick. And you know what? Now he's probably living off on some beautiful countryside, _happy_."

"No, no, Sev," said Lily, shaking her head. "_You_ will live on some countryside one day. _You_ will be happy. Not him. That man does not deserve to be happy."

Gritting his teeth, Severus nodded. "Yeah. He doesn't." Lily's words had shown him a thin ray of hope. Someday, in the far future, he could see himself, living in a countryside where there was nothing for miles. He would live in a small cottage, in every way unlike his horrible home on Spinner's End, with a wife who loved and cared for him (he couldn't help but hope for the beautiful girl beside him), and maybe even a child.

"Your father's probably off in some dump," said Lily. "Eating out of a garbage bin. Eating garbage from two weeks ago."

Severus smiled.

"Yeah," Lily continued, "And you know what? You never have to deal with that bastard again."

"That's true," Severus murmured.

"See?" she said, nudging him gently. "Every cloud does have a silver lining."

Cocking an eyebrow, Severus looked at her. "Did you seriously use that cliché at this moment?"

"Sorry," Lily laughed, blushing. "I…It just came to me."

Tentatively, Severus placed his hands on her waist and said, "It's okay. It was…cute."

Still giggling, she planted a chaste kiss on his mouth. "I suppose now we stop talking about your bastard father…and stop talking about everything in general?" she said cheekily.

With a smile, Severus said, "I think that'd be all right."

She leaned in to kiss him again, but before she could do so, he commented off-handedly, "Nice nails," and went in for the kiss himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Although I didn't want to show in my writing that I don't ship this pairing in the slightest, I also wanted to stay as true to their characters as possible. I hope I've done so. This is how I think their relationship would be if they had one. Please leave me your thoughts!

~Maya


End file.
